In a typical network computing environment, a computing device may communicate with one or more external devices via one or more communication networks. For example, a client device may communicate with a server via a wired or wireless network. In some cases, the network may comprise the Internet and the external devices may comprise web servers.
Some devices provide the benefit of being portable while allowing a user to perform functions previously reserved for desktop computers. However, mobile devices generally have more limited resources, such as slower processors and storage devices, than desktop computers. The limited resources may limit the capabilities of the mobile devices or provide a suboptimal user experience. Some mobile devices are capable of accessing the Internet, executing applications, playing videos and music, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular phone. For example, a mobile device may provide a user of the mobile device a Web browser where the user can input a Web address for a website and download content from the website for presentment on the mobile device.
Some applications or websites store a copy of information used by the application or website within the mobile device. The local copy of the information may be stored in tables of a database corresponding to a particular version of the database schema. Conventionally, when an application starts up, the application executes a query to determine the current database schema version and, if the current version is the same as the expected version, executes subsequent commands, e.g., structured query language (SQL) statements, as needed.